Found You
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: "Seriously Mels, come here." Mello growled lightly and stepped inside, crouching down as he moved towards Matt. He paused when Matt spoke again, the redhead's eyes dancing with mirth. "Close the door." Because hide and seek isn't so innocent at age 13.


"No."

"Mello, I am not giving you a choice in the matter."

"No."

"You are going to do this."

"No!"

"Fine, then I am making it an assignment!" Roger growled, fighting the urge to massage his forehead in light of the headache pounding against his skull. Oh how he loathed children. "The three of you are to participate in a friendly, group activity of some sort. It can be a sport, it can be a game, but you all must participate and interact with each other, and then write a five hundred word essay describing the event."

Mello huffed. "An essay about how we spent our day? Really? We're thirteen!"

"I am not thirteen."

"Shut up, Near."

Roger raised a threatening finger, pointing it at Mello. "If you do not complete this assignment it will count as a zero on three of your homework assignments and you will receive detention for a week. I am tired of all the fighting."

"Do we have to spend the whole day together?" Matt asked, not looking up from his game. "I want to finish this game."

"At least an hour. Sixty minutes," Roger emphasized. "Starting now! Get to it." He gave them a hard look before walking down the hall briskly, turning into his office, the door shutting loudly behind him.

Mello scowled at the door before turning to the others. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled. "What should we do? Football?"

"My legs would not cooperate long enough for me to partake in continuous physical activity," Near remarked blandly. "We could work on a puzzle together."

"No one wants to sit around doing your stupid puzzles, Near. And I am not going to sit around playing video games for an hour either," Mello said, turning towards Matt. "So don't even ask."

"I actually agree with Mello on this point."

"Don't agree with me."

"Hide and seek," Matt said unexpectedly.

Two sets of eyes turned to look at him. "What?" Mello questioned.

"Hide and seek. We all have to participate, and we don't have to be in each other's presence to do it." Matt's eyes narrowed in concentration and he fell silent, going back to his game.

"…I believe Matt has actually come up with a clever idea," Near stated.

Mello agreed, and after a small argument (that Mello finally won) about who would be the seeker, the game began, Mello counting to three hundred to give the other two plenty of time to find a worthy hiding space.

Matt and Near wandered away, Near quickly finding a hiding space while Matt moved aimlessly, stopping in the middle of the hall to finish off a boss and complete the level. He looked up and moved down a couple halls, eventually stopping in front of a closet door. Figuring Mello must be done counting, he slid inside and closed the door, crawling to the back of the closet and leaning against the wall.

He sat there bored for all of four minutes before he heard footsteps. At first he thought Mello may just pass the closet, since he would not have expected someone to choose such an obvious hiding space, but then the door opened to reveal Mello, a flicker of surprise appearing on his face at finding Matt so easily. "Mello," Matt said, not a hint of despair on his face from being found. "You found me." A small smirk flickered across his face and Mello scoffed.

"Yes, I noticed. Nice hiding place genius. A fucking closet? Are you three?" He pulled the door open fully, artificial light spilling across the floor until Mello could properly make out Matt's expression. "Now come on, I found you and now I have to find Near."

Matt didn't move from his spot against the wall. "Come here first," he said, making Mello raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you _demanding_ something of me?" Mello asked, eyes narrowed.

"Me demand something of you? Of course not. It was just a suggestion," Matt replied, stretching his legs out and arching against the wall. "But seriously Mels, come here." Mello growled lightly and stepped inside, crouching down as he moved towards Matt. He paused when Matt spoke again, the redhead's eyes dancing with mirth. "Close the door."

Realization dawned and Mello's scowl twisted into an amused smirk. "Okay, Matty," he cooed, backtracking and closing the closet door behind him. Momentarily blinded by the darkness, Mello felt his way forwards until his hand touched Matt's knee. He crawled onwards, eyes glinting in triumph as he leaned over Matt, mouth resting centimeters from his ear. "Found you," he whispered, his breath making Matt twitch slightly under him.

Matt's arms wrapped around Mello's neck, dragging the blonde closer. "Please don't turn me in, Mello."

"What do I get out of it?" Mello asked.

"Well," Matt said, pausing as if to consider it. "I can give you this." He leaned forwards, touching his lips briefly to the blonde's before pulling back. "And this," he mumbled, leaning forward to capture Mello's lips in a longer kiss, still innocent and tender.

"Hm," Mello considered when Matt pulled back. "I might need more than that."

Matt did not hesitate to comply, moving forward to push his lips against Mello's. This time their lips moved together, like a symphony that had been rehearsed many times. Matt's hands tightened around Mello's neck, pulling him closer, while Mello's slipped around his waist. Matt's hand slowly traveled down Mello's back, the other tangling in his hair. He nibbled on Mello's bottom lip lightly, and the blonde's lips parted compliantly. Matt's tongue snaked out and slipped into Mello's mouth. Their tongues brushed before Matt pulled away teasingly, lips twitching upwards at Mello's groan of protest. Mello leaned in for another kiss but Matt turned away, leaving butterfly kisses along Mello's jaw and down his neck, sucking and occasionally nipping at his skin, encouraged by Mello's soft gasp. "How's that?" Matt whispered against Mello's skin.

A hand reached out abruptly, grabbing Matt's chin and dragging him back to Mello's mouth. Mello crashed his lips to Matt's, holding him in place as his tongue slipped into the redhead's mouth. Mello pressed closer, his other hand moving to Matt's shoulder and shoving him backwards into the wall, their lips never breaking contact. Matt's goggles were pulled from his eyes and tossed to the corner. The kiss continued a while, until Matt's lungs were screaming for air. He opened his eyes but everything swam a moment, then Mello pulled back. Matt slowly lowered his head to rest on Mello's shoulder, gasping for breath. Mello was panting too, though not as heavily, and an amused chuckle left his lips. "You forgot to breathe through your nose, idiot," he chastised, kissing Matt on the cheek fondly. Matt smiled, his breathing calming. He sat up and pecked Mello on the lips.

Mello leaned in again, and this time the kiss was slower, but no less passionate. He shifted so he was practically sitting in Matt's lap, one hand cupping his face and the other trailing down Matt's side, coming to a stop on his hip and tracing small circles on it. One of Matt's hands also reached up to rest on Mello's cheek, the other carving a slow path down his chest. The cotton was soft beneath his fingers but Matt was willing to bet the skin under the shirt would be even softer. His hand hesitantly toyed with the hem of Mello's shirt, fingers skimming the warm skin hidden beneath it.

Mello quickly responded in kind, though he was more daring, his entire hand sliding up Matt's shirt. Matt moaned softly as Mello's hand crept across his chest, ultimately moving behind his back to pull Matt closer. Mello's hand moved from Matt's face to around his neck, dragging him closer still. "Mello," Matt whispered softly when they separated.

Matt's hand drifted to the small of Mello's back, and Mello arched into the touch. He muttered, "Matt," sucking on Matt's bottom lip. Both boys were gradually beginning to feel warmer as their kissing escalated, slowly gaining more confidence as their hands roamed. Finally Mello backed up and pulled his shirt off, letting it fall softly to the ground and leaving his hair mussed.

"Off," Mello demanded quietly, tugging at Matt's shirt. Matt shot an unsure glance at the door but Mello growled impatiently and he dragged his gaze back to the blonde.

Matt pulled his shirt up tantalizingly, pausing when the material reached his neck. "I don't know, is a game of hide and seek worth it?" he questioned.

Mello practically snarled at him as he yanked the shirt up fully, manhandling it off his boyfriend and tossing it away. "I'll show you worth it." He let his nails scratch down Matt's chest, hard enough to sting, but not to draw blood. Matt hissed and Mello's lips soon followed the scratches, sucking and licking down Matt's chest, dangerously close to the waistline of his jeans. Matt groaned lightly when Mello's mouth lingered there, a blush inadvertently rising to his cheeks. Surely Mello wouldn't do _that_ here…not for the first time! But Mello just left one last kiss and worked his way up Matt's chest, idling at Matt's neck until he'd left a patch of skin reddened there, Matt's breaths coming out short and ragged. "Are you sure it's not worth it?" he asked innocently.

Matt moved forwards again, hands sliding lower, when a third, unexpected voice rang out through the closet. "If Mello and Matt are planning to indulge in sexual activities in this closet, I would appreciate being allowed to remove myself first."

Matt and Mello both jumped apart, looking around wildly for the voice. Mello was the one to finally spot a small flash of white on the top shelf and threw himself at it, scrambling on top of a box so that he could reach. He threw one of the boxes hiding Near to the floor, eyes wild. "You fucking pervert!" he screamed.

Near blinked at him blankly. "It is not my fault that Mello did not adequately search the closet before becoming intimate with Matt."

Mello made a wild grab for him but his foot slipped off the box he was standing on. He reached wildly for something to hold on to, but instead flipped over a box on the top shelf full of cleaning supplies. It landed with a loud crash on the floor as he sprawled on top of Matt.

"Fucking albino-"

"OW! Mello, that's my stomach-"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Move your elbow!"

"Thinks he's so-"

"You're crushing me!"

"Stop whining!"

"Then get _off_!"

Amid the boys scuffling, Near slipped from his perch and moved inconspicuously to the closet door. The soft click of the opening door caused Matt and Mello to look up. "Where do you think you're going?" Mello snarled, clambering off Matt.

"Now that I have won the game, we have completed our assignment, and I am free to go back to my puzzle."

"Won? You didn't win! I found you!" Mello yelled.

"No," Near corrected. "I revealed myself."

"So you forfeited!"

Near considered that for a moment and stepped into the hall. "If that is the price I must pay to not bear witness to your pornographic exertions, I am willing to come in second on this single occasion. Besides, I was growing rather bored up there. I was hoping to find some entertainment from Matt discovering you were actually a woman, but ended up disappointed."

Mello roared and leapt at Near, letting out a loud curse as the door slammed in his face. Near flicked the lock into place, allowing himself a small smirk as Mello screeched at him from the other side of the door. He shuffled away, intending to inform Roger of the circumstances as to avoid bodily harm from the enraged blonde.

He may have lost the actual game, but he had outsmarted Mello at the end, proving him to indeed, be number one.

He considered leaving them there for a while, but thought they may pick up where they had left off, and even Roger didn't deserve to die of a heart attack from walking in on that.

/…/…/…/

My first oneshot in a while :D I have missed these. Hope you were all entertained by it! This was a request from 0-kelly-0 that I finally managed to get around to, so thank her for it even existing. It was fun to write.

Also a special mention is needed for foxmore, who gave me a couple really good ideas for this fic. Thanks darling! 3


End file.
